Hirokir
This page is about the nation and people of Hirokir. For the land itself, go to Jungles of Hirokir Hirokir is a collection of individual cities who share a culture and all reside within the verdant yet dangerous Jungles of Hirokir. These cities may fight each other, but will always unify against outside forces. The people of Hirokir are referred to as the Hirokiri. History Cities There are several major cities within Hirokir, each of which serves as a bastion of defense and protection from outside forces. Though surrounding towns and villages are not legally beholden to the larger cities, members of the towns will usually be loyal to the larger cities and aid them however they can. Aram'Kai is the largest of the five major cities of Hirokir. Known as the "City of Gold", Aram'Kai is a vastly wealthy walled city of stone ruled by the God-Sovereign Ulkuru. Uum'Brox is the second-largest, a clustered metropolis of black temples and stone buildings. Its name translates to "The Black Rite", and it is infamous for its dealings with dark forces. Zul'Garab is the primary port city of Hirokir, built around a lagoon with a large dam at one end. Zul'Garab is famed for its respect to honoured ancestors, and many of its mages practice necromancy. Its name means "Water of the Tomb". Vaik'Kai is built in an area with unnaturally large magical crystal growth, and is home to some of the most powerful elemental mages in Hirokir. Its name means "Crystal City". Szi'Zundor is located much further north, in the mountains of Hirokir, and is generally isolated from the rest of the nation. It is often called the "City of Rain", and its name means "Rain Mountain". Guess what the weather's like. Politics Each city of Hirokir acts independently, yet they share a similar system of governance. Cities of Hirokir are usually ruled by a council, where it is made very clear that the rulers are there to serve the people. Those in charge have power in specific matters, but are not automatically respected or wealthy because of this. In Hirokir, respect and wealth is given by deed, not rank. Akalak An Akalak, which translates to "Lord of the Outside/Others" is a person who acts as an ambassador to other countries and cities, and makes decisions in relation to foreign affairs. They decide who to trade with, and who to war with. Despite their political influence, Akalak have no power over how a city is run or how the people live. Their power extends only to foreign affairs. Often Akalaks are also military commanders, in charge of tactics and strategy. Aramak The Aramaks are the individuals in control of an actual city-state. They run the economy, the civil services, internal trades, civil law, etc. Aramak literally translates to “Lord of Gold” Slahirok The Slahirok are the spiritual rulers of Hirokir, and their word is law. The Slahirok know the way of Hir inside out, and analyse the patterns of magic and the actions of demons. The Slahirok have much more power and respect than priests of other societies, due to the fact that their magic actually protects the cities of Hirokir from demons. The Slahirok are in charge of preserving the Spirit of Hir, and protecting the people of Hirokir in a generalised sense, by creating the laws and ways of life which are most likely to keep everyone alive. Slahirok are also general purpose runic mages, and create the tattoos and markings which many Hirokiri people wear, as well as inscribed talismans and charms. Slahirok is a corruption of Sla’Hir’Occ, which literally translates to “Runic Magic of Hir” The most powerful and influential Slahirok are called the Roxul, a corruption of Brox’Ul, which literally translates to "Spiritual Leader of the Ritual". Certain Slahirok devote themselves to a life specifically based around sacrifices to appease the demons, and keep them at bay. These are called Lakari, a corruption of Sla’Kari, which literally means "Sacrificial Runes". Khalazor The Khalazor, or Wardens, are the Slahirok’s enforcers, and practice much more physical methods of protecting Hirokiri cities from outside threats. The Khalazor are a city guard of sorts, except extremely elite, and they are also shamans who protect their cities from evil magic. The Khalazor know rites and rituals to deter demons, and have specific magic to use against them. Additionally, they are in charge of catching criminals, but this is a smaller job since crime is not a big problem in Hirokir. The Khalazor are themselves magically enhanced. It is said they never require sleep, are resistant to certain types of magic, and excel at fighting demons. Khalazor is derived from Kalak’Azor, which literally means “Warrior of the Outside/Threats”, or is often interpreted as "Defender" Azorak When a warrior proves their martial prowess and tactical ability in battle, they may be given the title of Azorak, or Champion. The Champions of a Hirokiri City-State are great warriors and generals who lead the city in times of war. Azorak means "Lord of warriors" Monarchs Occasionally, if the council of a city feel like a certain individual has earned great power, or when an individual takes control of a city by force, they become a king or queen, and have absolute control of the city. Only the greatest and most powerful of Hirokiri can ever reach this station, since the Hirokiri people would react violently to anyone trying to rule them undeserved. When a monarch dies, it goes back to the old way of rulership. The Hirokiri do not believe that anyone deserves to be king by birthright. Military Hirokir does not have a standing military as such. Though many of the cities will have a low number of elite soldiers, they do not usually upkeep armies. Nevertheless, most Hirokiri are trained in combat at least lightly. They must do, in order to survive in the harsh lands of Hirokir. However, Hirokiri are better at fighting monsters and beasts than other humans. When a city is attacked, all citizens rush to its defense. When Hirokir goes to war, they do not amass armies and march into combat, for they know their military is less powerful. The Hirokiri prefer guerrilla warfare, making invasions into their land usually impossible. Stealth and strategy are commonly used, Hirokiri may poison their enemies water, steal their food, or assassinate key figures. Hirokiri weapons are usually made from obsidian or bone, and are often enchanted or poisoned. Azor The Azor (warriors) of a Hirokiri city-state are elite fighters who specialise in fighting in the jungle, and often use magic to their advantage. Lightly armoured and wielding magical weapons, the Azor thrive in ambushes and skirmishes, but are not strong at ranged warfare or open fields of battle. Many Azor ride tigers into battle. Some may even ride larger beasts. Warshapen When brute force is needed, the Hirokiri use their Warshapen. These warriors are significantly more powerful than regular humans, and have been empowered by mysterious forces. Khalazor are infused with the power of Hir, and excel at fighting demons. The Akkolo are giant brutes with skin as tough as a rhino's hide. The Akvaas are stealthy hunters with dark skin and abilities that let them camouflage. Azorkel are ferocious berserkers empowered by the bloodlust of Keldai. The Zi'Mor are the undying warriors of Zul'Garab. Beasts The Hirokiri often tame the beasts of the jungle and use them in battle. The enormous gorroths, the sinister vaasks, and the deadly basilisks are often used against the opponents of the Hirokiri. Demons Though the Hirokiri despise demons, they often make pacts with the dark creatures for the sake of survival. Additionally, demons can always be convinced to fight other demons. Science and Technology The land of Hirokir famously lacks large desposits of iron, copper, tin, stunting their scientific growth. In order to survive and grow strong, the people of Hirokir turned to other methods, such as shamanic and occult magics. To many, the Hirokiri can seem primitive. They dress in hide and furs and completely lack power generation. They have no mass manufacturing or trading resources. They have no true military, and no mechanical vehicles. However, they are strangely advanced in other areas. The Hirokiri have the greatest knowledge of biology in the world. Their anjita (doctors) are some of the most knowledgeable healers in the world. Additionally, their knowledge of chemistry is very advanced, and they have the most deadly poisons. It is ignorant to call the Hirokiri ignorant. Just because they lack the resources to act upon it doesn't mean their knowledge of physics and mechanics is any lesser than that of other nations. In fact, analysis of their intricate stone temples reveals that the Hirokiri have had great architectural knowledge for much longer than other empires, creating ingenious devices and methods to create tower and pyramids high enough to see above the jungle canopy. Magic Culture Hirokir has a unique culture that can seem strange to the people of other lands. They are not primitive, though they are superstitious, and have many traditions that others may consider restrictive, ridiculous, or abominable. Likewise, the Hirokiri people consider other cultures to be bizarre. It takes a special kind of people to create a powerful civilisation in what is generally considered to be the deadliest region on Coryphiel. The Hirokiri people are tough and cautious. One wrong step could be their death. They rarely tolerate carelessness or recklessness among their people. Also, they won't tolerate slacking, everybody must do their part to ensure the survival of the nation, and if they don't then they're just a waste of resources, and are usually exiled. This may seem harsh, but the dangers of Hirokir make it necessary. However, where the Hirokiri are tyrannical in some areas, they are remarkably lenient in others. They don't hold any prejudices based on gender, sexuality, or other lifestyle decisions, as long as you do your part in society you're a valued citizen. They can't afford to discriminate among their limited population. Class Every citizen of Hirokir is respected as an equal, and they have no concept of a class structure. The hunter who brings in food is just as valuable as the man who makes decisions of war and politics. Individuals are respected and obeyed in their relative areas of expertise, but nobody is considered to be superior to another. There do exist individuals with power and influence, but those individuals have earned that power through talent and hard work, not merely the nature of their occupation or by any sort of birthright. Many different paths of life are seen as being useful to the nation, not merely martial or magical prowess. Some of the most respected people among the Hirokiri are their doctors, scholars, artisans and architects. Martial Society All Hirokiri people are expected to be able to defend themselves. When demons and monsters could attack at any moment, a decent knowledge of weapon use or offensive magic is important. This is why Hirokiri cities have never had a standing army, and have never needed one; the entire populous are ready to bear arms at a moment's notice. Due to the emphasis on unity and co-operation in Hirokir, they make a fearsome foe in battle, as they are able to act with incredible cohesiveness and synergy. Most Hirokiri people are not scared to sacrifice their lives if it protects their nation, launching them into battle with a ferocity that astounds human opponents. Foreign Relations One of Hirokir's largest flaws is its extreme isolationism from the rest of the world. The people of Hirokir tend to huddle together for protection, and cut themselves off from potential enemies. The Hirokiri do not trust outsiders, and they are unwilling to deal with other nations. Additionally, due to their emphasis on unity, the Hirokir have an approach to diplomacy bordering on nationalism. Certain outsiders can become trusted members of Hirokiri society, if they prove themselves valuable enough. These people are treated just as well as a Hirokiri citizen would be. Relationships & Children Hirokiri people are generally very friendly with one another, and see no fellow citizen as a stranger. They are also often a lot more comfortable with physical contact than people of other nations. All Hirokiri people are expected to do their part, and this includes having children, whether they want to or not. However, this is not all that much of a commitment. In Hirokir there are several varieties of relationship, a person must have a “Kel’Ahut” which roughly translates to “blood spouse”, this is the person who one bears children with. However, it doesn’t have to be the same person as their “Gul’Ahut” or “Soul spouse”, this is the person who one actually loves and has something akin to a marriage with. Often one will have children with their Kel’Ahut, but then raise the child with their Gul’Ahut. One aspect of Hirokiri culture that is strictly followed for the sake of the survival of the nation is that all children born are guided into the certain roles, determined by the order of their birth. Though not forced, the children are heavily encouraged into a career or role, and taught from the day they turn six. Other than in the case of the third child, the order is counted based on children still alive by their sixth year. The order is as follows: - The first child must be raised as a hunter, and taught the ways of hunting beasts and men. - The second child must be raised as a mage or ritualist, and taught by the Slahirok. - The third child must be given to the flesh-shaping temples, to either die or be shaped by magic into something more powerful. - The fourth child must be raised to become an anjita, and be taught how to fix the human body. - The fifth child must be raised with knowledge of science, mathematics, and diplomacy, to become either an Akalak or an Aramak. - In the rare circumstances where a sixth child lives to their sixth year, they are sent to Vol'Gar, where they learn the methods of poison and assassination. If a child is born sickly or disabled, they are usually given to the flesh-shaping temples, where they either die, or their disabilities are removed through the shaping process. Tattoos Most people in Hirokir bear occult tattoos across their body. These are traditional, and often magical in nature. On a child's sixteenth birthday, they are given their first tattoos. The colour signifies the city or region they come from, and the pattern can signify many things from occupation to achievements. An individual will continue to add to these tattoos over time as events happen in their lives. Religion The people of Hirokir abhor gods and dragons, finding it inconceivable that a benevolent god could have created such a deadly land. The horrors within the jungles of Hirokir have eroded away any loyalty to the gods or dragons that might once have been a part of their ancestor's culture. They know that the gods exist, and consider them to be either lazy or evil. No god helped the Hirokiri people survive the jungle, and they would not desire a god's help. Hir However, this does not mean that they are faithless. The Hirokiri revere a strange force known as "The Spirit of Hir", which is connected to the fey. The Spirit of Hir does not seem to be a single deity or being, but is rather a way of life and a force of nature. Those who are devoted to the Spirit of Hir can manifest miraculous spiritual powers. The Spirit of Hir is often inscrutable to outsiders, and it seems to shift dependent on events and context. Nevertheless, it does have a few fairly simple and consistent teachings, which mostly revolve around what separates humans from animals, and what will keep you alive in Hirokir: Tenets of Hir - Unity. A single dissident citizen can topple an empire, especially one as unstable as Hirokir. The Spirit of Hir encourages teamwork and co-operation among the Hirokiri. - Empathy. Closing your heart to those around you can lead to evil thoughts. It is important to always understand that all other humans have their own thoughts and feelings, and should be treated as such, even if they are your enemy. - Honesty. Deception serves nobody in the end, and honesty ensures understanding and cohesiveness. The Spirit of Hir encourages truth; solutions are not found among ignorance and lies. - Resolve. The path of survival is often the hardest, and so citizens of Hirokir must not stray from it, and must remain firm and steadfast in their duty. Do not give into temptation, and give no others power over your mind. - Preservation. The jungle is filled with forces of destruction, the people of Hirokir must counteract it by being devoted to preservation, and only destroying when absolutely necessary. Demonlords The Spirit of Hir has seven opponents, the Demonlords of Hirokir. Each of these represent a sin, something that must be kept at bay to remain devoted to the Spirit of Hir. Azjodai - The Deciever spreads lies and uncertainty, his words are a poison that is best rebuffed by the truth. All lies, no matter how harmless they may seem at the time, are a path to Azjodai. Keldai - The Ravager revels in bloodshed. Bloodlust and savagery are a thing of monsters, a true follower of Hir kills only out of duty. Those who spill blood for pleasure are on the path to Keldai Kolodai - The Beast is a great monster of wanton destruction and rage. Followers of Hir must keep, not destroy. Acts of needless destruction are all a path to Kolodai. Luzodai - The Siren lures mortals to sin, preying upon their greed, lust, and hunger. Followers of Hir must make sure their desires never become selfish, causing them to lose sight of the Tenets of Hir. Those who indulge recklessly in pleasures are on a path to Luzodai. Pazadai - The Parasite spreads his insidious influence, encouraging selfish acts and manipulation. Seeing other humans as lesser beings and trying to control them for your own gain is a path to Pazadai. Slizadai - The Nightmare spreads paranoia and madness, preying on niggling doubts and amplifying them into insanity. Followers of Hir must remain steadfast against doubt, not allowing it to consume their mind. Self-delusion and mistrust are a path to Slizadai. Vaasdai - The Hunter beckons mortals into the darkness, to join her in the glory of the hunt, and the isolation of the deep jungle. Followers of Hir must not allow the pursuit of prey to overcome their mind, and must not isolate themselves from others. These are paths to Vaasdai.